muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar's trash can
.]] Oscar's trash can is the private domain of Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street and is situated between 123 Sesame Street stoop and Big Bird's nest. Like Doctor Who's TARDIS, the classic clown cars or Snoopy's doghouse, Oscar's can is considerably deeper than one would initially suspect. The seemingly bottomless domain houses a variety of diverse Grouch amenities and luxuries. History .]] From 1969-1974 the can was atop a crate with a trunk next to it at right. From 1975 onward, the crate and trunk were replaced by a barrel and a burlap crate, complete with some more crates, a garbage pail and a trash bag. In episode 0799 (1975) Oscar installed an Olympic-size swimming pool inside his can. The 1989 book What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories mentions the swimming pool as well as an ice-skating rink (which, on the series, has been used by Peggy Fleming) and a bowling alley. According to Sesame Street Unpaved other items include a piano, art gallery and hearth and a train set ("Grouch Central Station"). A 1970 article in Look Magazine also notes a pastry kitchen and a rococo staircase. In the Elmo's World installment Farms Oscar gives Elmo a tour of his farm (shown in darkness with only the pair's eyes visible). Oscar's diverse menagerie includes goats (one, Lassie, is specified by name), a horse (in an early 70s episode), elephants (Fluffy, Sophie, Blitzen and Schopenhauer or as Oscar calls them, the Pachyderms Four), a dolphin named Ripper, a donkey named Iago and Oscar's favorite, his pet worm Slimey. Irvine, Grundgetta and other Grouch friends and relations are frequent visitors. In Episode 3787 it was revealed that Oscar had a back door to his trash can. For the most part very few of the nice residents of Sesame Street dare venture into the bowels of the municipal waste container. In an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live Kimmel asked Grover if he has ever been in Oscar's trash can. Grover said, "No. No, no, no. I can not go anywhere ten feet within that thing." Kimmel asked, "Is anyone besides -- are Grouches only allowed in the trash can?" Grover responded, "Well, no, anybody is allowed, but...Who would want to go in there? Huh?" Key exceptions have occurred over the years, however. A lonely Snuffy entered to play catch with Fluffy in Episode 2122. Wanda Cousteau sought refuge in the can in Episode 3161 as a hiding place from the hungry Wolfgang the Seal. In a Season 19 insert Linda sat in the can impersonating the Grouch in an "Ask Oscar" segment. Miles and his band also tried to use the can to practice in Episode 4079. The inside of Oscar's trash can was depicted on-camera for the first time in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Oscar has a door in his trash can to take people to Grouchland USA. Elmo enters in search of his blanket and later a rescue party follows suit: Gordon, Maria, Telly, Cookie Monster, Big Bird and Zoe. Big Bird in particular has a hard time fitting in the trash can's narrow opening. The inside of Oscar's trash can was later shown in Episode 3997, though this time, the inside was a lot more like the normal inside of a trash can. In addition to being able to store a wide variety of items in his trash can, Oscar has also put holes into the bottom of the can and has been able to walk with his legs outside of the the trash can's bottom. Oscar first walked like this in Episode 0276. He has continued to travel like this for many years, though he has also frequently been seen outside of the trash can. Outside of the show Oscar has traveled with his legs sticking out of the bottom of the can in Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, the Sesame Street Live stage shows and Don't Eat the Pictures. Visitors *An octopus: Episode 0335 *Mr. Snuffleupagus: Episode 2122, Episode 3806, Episode 3960 *Wanda Cousteau: Episode 3161 *Gina: Episode 3787 *Miles and his band: Episode 4079 *Sonny Friendly: Episode 3037 Inventory *A stereo set: Episode 0812 *"The Queen Muddy" - a toy boat: Episode 3831 *A vacuum: Episode 0871 *Lighting: Episode 0666 Trivia *"Oscar's trash can" appears as a property on the Monopoly: Sesame Street Edition game board in place of Ventnor Avenue. Sources *Baer, Betty; "The Secrets of Sesame Street". Look Magazine, September 22, 1970. Category:Sesame Street Locations Category:Grouch Culture